Abnormal Maelstrom Zero
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: The End. That's the name of Medaka Kuromaki's Abnormality. But what if someone else have the same Abnormality? What if that person is more feared than Medaka herself? What if that person is a certain hanyou demigod with blond hair? Look out Flask Plan, because Naruto Uzumaki's looking to shake things up at Hakoniwa Academy! Modern/uber-Godlike Naruto, Mass Harem, minor crossovers


Author's Notes: I don't know what the hell happened. One moment, I was bored out of my mind finishing my tortuous homework. The next moment, I find myself starting up this story. Enjoy, and remember to review afterwards!

**Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Slice-of-Life, Fighting**

**Warnings: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content**

**Tags: Modern/Smart/Badass/Intelligent/Overpowered/uber-Godlike Naruto, minor crossovers, mass harem, limes/lemons, het, yuri, incest**

**Pairings: Naruto/Medaka/Harem**

**Harem: Medaka Kurokami, Naze Youka, Koga Itami, Kikaijima Mogana, Nekomi Nabeshima, Myouga Unzen, Fue Yobuko (There are females from the Naruto series that'll have a minor role and will be in the harem. Credit goes to Rixxell Stryfe for helping me choose the girls from the Medaka universe)**

**Universe: Animeverse**

**Series: Naru EX Unleashed (see profile for more info)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, Medaka Box, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

_**Now Presenting**_**: Abnormal Maelstrom Zero**

* * *

_**Chapter 01: To Hakoniwa Academy**_

* * *

**(Kurokami Mansion)**

"So, you must the head of the Uzumaki Group and the CEO of Spiral Corporation, yes? I'm Kurokami Kajiki, the head of the Kurokami Group. The Prime Minster's told me great things about you and your family."

"Likewise. He's told me you and him have been friends ever since your days n elementary school. Nice ahoges by the way. I'm Uzumaki Mito, and this is my assistant, Uzumaki Kushina. Pleased to meet you."

"*_laughs_* Our family shall definitely get along fine. Shall we discuss the alliance, Uuzmaki-san?"

"That's why we're here, isn't it, Kurokami-san?"

_Nearby…_

"Hello you guys. You must be the new legacies of the Uzumaki Group, just like us with our family. I'm Kurokami Maguro, and this is Medaka and Kujira."

"Hello, Maguro-san. I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruhi, and these are my siblings, Naruto, Naruko, and Narumi. Since our families are getting together, we're all be seeing a lot more of each other around."

* * *

**(Hakoniwa Academy, 15 years later…)**

"**Kyuu-chan, get your ass back here!**"

"**Make me, Yoko-chan!**"

A young, busty, orange-redhead with fox ears, nine fox tails, and red-slit eyes, was getting chased by a young woman with silver-white hair and ten tails.

"Girls, play nice will ya?" called out a voice behind them, "Or not…"

The owner of the voice behind them was a 16-year-old young man with spiky blonde hair with red tips, icy, electric ocean blue eyes, five foot nine inches tall, a muscular, yet slender build, whisker-marks on his cheeks, and wearing a black t-shirt with blue trackpants, and red and black sneakers.

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, but to a select few, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto Sparda.

**[Name: Uzumaki Naruto]**

**[Grade: Transferring (pending) First-Year, Class 13 (possibly)]**

**[DOB: October 10]**

**[Zodiac Sign: Libra]**

**[Blood Type: AB]**

**[Laterality: Ambidextrous]**

**[Favorite Food: Ramen]**

He recently let his tenants out, the Kyuubi no Kitsune vixen, Kurama Kiyomi, aka Kyuu, and the Ten-Tailed Beast, simply named Juubi Yoko. Apparently, Kyuu decided to abuse her freedom by irritating the cute, beautiful Yoko, the latter snapped from the sexual harassment inflicted by the also cute, and equally beautiful foxy vixen.

As the two tailed beasts ran off, Naruto stopped, as he arrived at his destination. It was a huge school campus with many buildings surrounding the main school building with its noticeable landmark; the thirteen story tall Clock Tower.

"So this is the former Kurobako Cram School… Hakoniwa Academy, huh?" Naruto said, letting out a tiny smile, "The school I'll be transferring to after the _Konoha Academy v. Spiral Corporation_ case is over. I can hardly wait."

_Konoha Academy v. Spiral Corporation_, a court case that is a complete waste of everyone's precious time. Naruto formerly went to Konoha Academy, a now once prestigious school that used to give birth to many geniuses, but became corrupt once the Uchiha group took it over when the former headmaster and chairman of the school board, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stepped down after suffering a near-fatal heart attack. Naruto, along with his sisters, Naruko and Narumi, went to the school due to their late father, Namikaze Minato, going there in his youth and graduating from there. But when Hiruzen was gone and the Uchiha took over, Naruto and his sister were getting screwed two ways from Sunday, despite all the good work they did.

When the CEO of Spiral Corporation, Uzumaki Mito; and their mother, Uzumaki Kushina found out, they immediately pulled the kids out of the school, along with their charitable funding. Now the Board of Konoha Academy took this matter to court, intent on not losing their scapegoats and the money being poured into their school. They didn't know it, but they started a losing battle against the Uzumaki Group, and are dragging it out to find more excuses to keep what they claim are theirs. Because of it, the matter is preventing Naruto and his sisters and friends who are moving out of Konoha Academy from transferring to new schools.

Naruto chosen Hakoniwa Academy, due to a rumor that his girlfriend is there, and probably her older sister he's searching for after she disappeared out of thin air years ago.

"_Kujira-chan…_" he thought, thinking back to the good times then he got the stubborn girl out of her hellhole of torturing herself when they were kids.

"**Do you find the world too common a place?**"

"Mmm?"

Breaking himself out of memory lane, Naruto looked over to the direction of the voice, to what he believes is coming from the school auditorium.

"**Does the future bore you? Do you think reality is vague? You don't have to worry, because life itself is a drama!**"

"That voice… Could it be?"

Naruto headed in the direction of the familiar voice, leading him to school auditorium, where it's filled to the brim with students, and looked up to see a sign that says, '**Hakoniwa Academy 98****th**** Student Council President Inauguration Ceremony**'.

"Student Council President? Don't tell me…"

"**So, as of today, I'm your Student Council President. Whether it's studies, love, family, or any other personal issues, don't hesitate to submit your problems to the suggestion box! 24 hours a day, 365 days a year: I'll accept and solve any and all of your problems!**"

"Well, I'll be damned." Naruto whispered to himself, staring at the ceremony from a few feet away from the entrance and recognizing the owner of the voice: a young 15-year-old girl with long purple hair that reach down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes and a semi-straight ahoge, red eyes, a beautiful body with large D-cup breasts, and wearing what appears to be the female school uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, albeit the Student Council uniform that's modified, letting it display her impressive cleavage and a shorten skirt. On her left arm are five armbands that represent that positions of the Student Council.

"Not only are the rumors true that you're here, but you're the Student Council President? You've certainly grown, but is this your answer for helping out strangers, Kurokami Medaka-hime? If so, then life in this school's gonna get a lot more entertaining than I originally thought, especially with me added to the mix."

Turning around, Naruto began walking away to find Kyuu and Yoko.

"I look forward to coming here to spice things up, Medaka-chan. Just don't get yourself into trouble like you did with Kumagawa-teme."

Looking back at the violet-haired beauty who is the new Student Council President, he smiled once more before using Shundo (Flash Step) to disappear.

* * *

**(Hakoniwa Academy, a few months(?) later…)**

The Club Battle Swim Meet has ended and the Judo Club has won after fierce showdown between the Student Council and the Swim Club during the final competition. Everyone was about to leave when the sound of clapping reached their ears followed by a voice near the entrance.

"Well, that was interesting…"

The swimwear-clad students stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the voice: a young girl wearing a tight black shirt, black armbands, a red miniskirt, red knee-high socks, black boots, and a red pointed hood covering her hair and face.

"You," Kurokami Medaka, clad in her orange swimwear, pointing at the unknown girl with her fan, called out, "You were here ever since the start of this Swim Meet. You're not a student here, are you?"

"Not yet." the red hooded girl replied, surprising everyone, "A certain court case is keep me and my brother and sister from entering this school, but it'll only be a matter of time. I only came to check out the school I'll be going to and happened to come across the awesome competition you all were having. At least school won't be so boring with you around, won't it, Student Council President, Kuromaki Medaka-chan?"

"Hey! How do you talking like you know Medaka-chan personally?" Medaka's Guard Dog, the 15-year-old spiky strawberry-blonde haired Hitoyoshi Zenkichi barked at her, while inwardly shivering, "_Who is this girl?! Her aura… It's slightly greater than Medaka-chan's!_"

"That's for me to know and for you and Akune-kun to find out, Zenkichi-san." the girl responded, "I had my fill of fun, so I'll be going now. See ya soon!"

With a lazy wave, the hooded girl turned and walked to door. A gust of wind blew through the door as she opened, making everyone feel the chill as the girl's hood came off her head, revealing long, flowing blonde hair tied in pigtails. The girl quickly put her hood back on and quickly walked away.

"Well, that person is certainly interesting." the girl with light green hair and purple eyes, Nabeshima Nekomi noted, "What'd you think, Kurokami-chan? Kurokami-chan?"

The next thing everyone knew, Medaka was running out of the pool area, chasing after the blonde-haired hooded girl, shocked that Medaka suddenly looked distressed.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Medaka shouted as she caught up to her target, who stopped and turned to face the Student Council President.

"Medaka-chan," the girl said, "It may be warm outside, but you might catch a cold."

Medaka just looked at her, "Could you be-?"

"Don't spoil the surprise now, Medaka-chan." the girl chided her while pulling out a sheet of paper, "But this good timing, because I got something to say about your Suggestion Box…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you need to be careful about what requests you actually accept. Like this one for example…" the girl explained as she read from the paper, "Ahem. '_To Kurokami Medaka-sama, I'm having trouble working up the courage to have sex with my girlfriend, who originally asked for it. Can I practice with you during lunchtime tomorrow to gain experience so that my girlfriend won't be disappointed? Thank you, anonymous._' So it says."

Medaka looked like a deer lost in the headlights after the girl finished reading the request. Who would request such a thing from her, especially since he always has someone else in her life?

"My suggestion to you: put a filter on the box or something. I know you want to help every stranger with any problem they can't handle themselves, but you got to remember that there are some you can't do, like this bullshit request." the girl told Medaka in a cold tone as she tore the paper up, "You don't want to disappoint my brother by turning into a whore just to help people, do you?"

Medaka flinched at that, "Your brother? Wait… Naruko-chan?"

The girl smirked; her shining blue eyes piercing through Medaka's own blue ones. Then, she whipped around and used Shundo, ignoring Medaka crying for her to wait, and reappeared on top of the Clock Tower.

"Hopefully, you got what I said imprinting into your brain, Medaka-chan," Naruko muttered, now looking down to see her tied up prisoner, the one who sent that request to practice sex with Medaka, "As for you…"

She glared at the poor student, who had the same as the paper that allowed her to find him. She basically kidnapped him and beat the holy hell out of him before tying him up and hanging him out to dry at the top of the Clock Tower. She reeled him in, grabbed him by the throat, and held him over the edge, overpowering him with killing intent.

"I'm warning you right now, if you ever ask the Student Council President for something like that again, I will cut both your limp dick and balls off so that you won't be able to do it with your beloved girlfriend. Are we clear?"

The boy nodded his head rapidly, pissing himself as Naruko gave off an evil grin.

"Good, now buh-bye!"

She dropped the boy, who screamed for his mommy as he fell to his doom. But Naruko had a bungee cord wrapped around his ankles so he would die. Instead, the boy nearly slammed his head on the ground and bounced upwards, hitting the Clock Tower twice.

Her detour done, Naruko jumped off the Clock Tower and glided down to the ground towards near the entrance to the campus. Just as she landed, she was suddenly assaulted by killing intent, making her freeze. It wasn't enough to totally frighten her, but it sure got her attention, she whipped around to see six silhouettes appearing on top of the Clock Tower she was originally on.

"_Who are they?_" Naruko wondered as she canceled their combined killing intent with her own killing intent, but was surprised that the six individuals barely flinched.

"_Looks like there's more going on than I thought._" Naruko thought as she used an Uzu Shunshin (Whirlpool Body Flicker) to teleport out of the area, "_I wonder if Medaka-chan knows about them? Who the hell were those guys?!_"

* * *

**(Courthouse, Tokyo, a few weeks(?) later…)**

"Will the defendants please rise? …Have the jury reached a verdict?"

"…We have, Your Honor."

"On the counts of fraud, forgery, tampering with evidence, conspiracy, extortion, and harassment against the Uchiha Group and Konoha Academy, how do you find the defendants?"

"We find the defendants…not guilty on all counts, so say we all."

"Very well. Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina, you're free to go, and your children are free to pursue the schools of their choice. As for you, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Danzo, I know of your blatant attempts to blackmail the Uzumaki Group to keep their children in your school system. They decided not to press charges, and opted for a restraining order against you and anyone associated with your group. Consider yourselves lucky, but I warn you now: If you come at the Uzumaki Group and their alliance with bogus charges again, I will not be so lenient. This court is hereby adjourned."

* * *

**(Hakoniwa Academy, late afternoon)**

"What a complete waste of everyone's time. Thank Kami-chan it's finally over…"

It was nearly sunset as Naruto growled, kicking a stone. The blonde now decked out in Hakoniwa's standard male school uniform that will soon be personally modified.

As he walked his merry way through the entrance to the campus, the air around the place suddenly felt wrong, and did not have that radiant presence like the last time he visited the place.

"What the hell?!" he muttered as he looked around. The grounds seemed fine, but when he laid eyes on the main school building, his eyes widened.

The school was crashed. It was like someone tried to do a piss-poor demolition in the middle of the school while everything else on the side was intact.

"Hey!" Naruto said, motioning to a student who was just leaving, "What the hell's going on over there?"

"What do you mean? Are you new?"

"Yes. I'm an incoming freshman."

"I see. Don't worry. You'll get use to it. It's just the Student Council President's usual antics."

"Define "usual"…"

"Well…she and the rest of the Student Council must be having a meeting with the head of the Public Morals Committee, Unzen Myouri. Rumor has it that they've been unhappy with the way the Student Council President dresses and the way she operates, and plans to discipline her for it. They must be doing peace talks right now…"

"You call THAT peace talks?!" Naruto deadpanned, pointing at the destruction of the school building, while getting over his shock that his binary code-speaking friend's brother is here as well.

The student shrugged, "When it comes to the Student Council President, everything can happen. Like I said, get use to it."

The student then left, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

"Well, this is just great. The moment I saw her here, I knew some of Medaka-hime's actions would come back to bite her in the ass, but Unzen's taking it too far."

Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and focused for a bit to used Sound Style to let out an undetectable sonar pulse toward the direction of the trashed school building. What came back shocked the hell out of him.

"Medaka-hime's in her Ranshin (War God) Mode?!" Naruto panicked as he sprinted towards the action, quickly masking his presence, "Dammit! What the hell did Unzen do to make her trigger that?!"

* * *

**(Ruins of the Main School Building)**

When Naruto arrived in the area, he leapt high into the air and landed on top of the intact of the roof on the school to survey the situation.

"Argh… It's that bad…" Naruto grumbled, seeing that three of the Student Council members, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, Akune Kouki, and Kikaijima Mogana, sprawled on the front lawn of the school, recovering, while the short leader of the Public Morals Committee, Unzen Myouri, had the now uniform-torn, fluorescent redhead Medaka's movements sealed with steel string.

"I'll repeat this for you again…" Naruto heard Unzen say, "It doesn't matter if you're right or not! Justice will always triumph!"

"Peace talks, my ass…" Naruto growled as Unzen ripped off part of Medaka's uniform, exposing her white bra, and observing that Unzen's uniform was not normal "How is this justice?"

"**Then I shall also repeat myself.**"

"Huh?"

"**A cunning scheme, but is that the best you can do?!**"

"You little…"

"**Human ingenuity and technology…are capable of far more!**"

Suddenly, the ground started to shake as Medaka started to drag herself forward, pulling on the wires restraining her.

"Woah, what the hell!"

Naruto quickly channeled chakra into his feet, sticking himself to the ground as he saw a surprised Unzen jumped back from Medaka.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, "String that thin and strong is sharp as a knife! Are you trying to tear yourself apart?!"

"**You can never use string to tie me down… You can never use a net to hold me down…**" Medaka growled as she took a couple strained steps towards Unzen, "**I have already been torn apart, Unzen Myouri! You have torn apart my heart!**"

"_She's supposed to be an idealist?! A pacifist?!_" Unzen thought frantically as he took a step back in fear, "_She's completely resorting to brute force. She's no animal… This girl is a monster through and through! I guess a monster can never conceal its true colors!_"

As Medaka took another step, the foundation of the school started to crumble.

"_Shit!_" Naruto thought, gritting his teeth, "_If this continues, Medaka-hime's gonna tear the whole school apart with her power, along with her whole body if this continues any longer! PANDORA!_"

"What is this?!" Unzen cried, "What's going on?!"

"**Your string may be incredibly strong… But the same cannot be said of the building to which the string's attached!**" Medaka snarled, "**You weren't able to completely restrict my movement!**"

"Huh?! That's absurd! You're carrying the entire building with you!" Unzen protested, panicky.

"**I am the Student Council President… I'm supposed to be able to move this school!**" Medaka screamed, as she was about to make one final tug.

"That's true, but you're also supposed to protect it, along with everyone in it!" shouted a foreign voice, "So what good is it if the school's destroyed, you baka (idiot)?! **Devil Style: PF422: GRIEF!**"

The new voice shocked the hell out of the combatants, as giant, circular tri-bladed shuriken came out of nowhere and danced around Medaka, easily slicing through the steel wires that'd restricting Medaka. Due to the sudden forceful tug she was about to do, she would've shot forward into Unzen if not for a black, web-like substance that wrapped itself around Medaka's body and jerked her back. Unzen barely had time to register what happen as a hail of sharp, blue energy bombarded into Unzen, putting him through a world of pain, even through the reinforced uniform. He cried out as the final shot knocked him away, making him skid across the ground.

"What the hell?" he growled out in pain, "Is this your doing, Kurokami-"

But he was silenced as an overwhelming presence flooded the area, washing over the two fighters, making them freeze in place.

"_Wh-What is this sensation?!_" Unzen thought, as genuine fear creeped into his heart, "_It's overwhelming! It's even greater than Kurokami Medaka's!_" he suddenly gasped in realization, "_Wait a minute! There's only one person who can stand on more than equal ground it this monster woman! Could…could it be?!_"

Meanwhile, Medaka was rendered speechless and helpless by the aura that dwarfed her own beyond a milestone. There's only one person who's capable of such a feat. A person who's not only captured her heart, but the heart of her missing sister ever since they were children.

Naruko appearing during the Club Battle Swim Meet was NOT a coincidence.

Though were cut short as a figure landed between the two, wearing the Hakoniwa Academy uniform holding what looks to be a strange briefcase with a yellow lines running across it and a demonic face in the middle in his right hand, and a unique double-barrel 6 cylinder magnum revolver in his left hand. The figure stood up, the sunset settling on his blonde red-tipped hair, and his blue eyes glaring at Unzen as he pointed his firearm at him.

"**Ah, ahh…!**"

Medaka recognized the blonde, even if his back is facing her. She doesn't know why, but her tears began to form as she adrenaline began to die down, now completely relaxed and filled with warmth in the presence of her precious person.

"**Na-Naruto-k-kun…**" she stuttered, remembering the last time she saw him, when he suddenly appeared while visiting and stopped her rampage against Kumagawa when she first entered Ranshin Mode at Hakobune Middle School. Her tears rolled back her cheeks as she reaches for her beloved's back.

Naruto turned around to glance at the battered and bruised Medaka with her hand reaching out for him, and flashed her a warm smile.

"It's been three years since we last saw each other, eh Medaka-hime?" he said dismissing both Pandora and Blue Rose, "Sorry that damn court case took too long. A certain corrupt group wouldn't let go of a lost cause. I would've got here sooner to prevent this, so whatever you do, stay there and rest up. I'm finishing this fight against short-supply right here and now!"

"Uzumaki… Naruto…" Unzen growled, knowing that he was now in her the fight of his life.

"That's me." Naruto confirmed as he pounded his fist in his hand, "Geez, man… All this because of Medaka-hime's modified school uniform? You've one to talk with that dump-truck resistant uniform. But you better use all the fuckin' balls you got, because that'll uniform's not gonna help against yours truly! GILGAMESH!"

Uzumaki Naruto has officially arrived in Hakoniwa Academy. It's showtime!

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Next time – **_**Chapter 02: The Long Awaited Transfer Student**_

_-A new challenger appears! Naruto vs. Unzen! The Descendent vs. the Enforcer! The Urban Ninja vs. the Monster Child! Gilgamesh vs. Snow White! Rasengan vs. Super Ball! With Medaka sidelined, it looks to be an explosive battle! Who will come out on top?!_

**Virtual Cookie Award:** I've made a reference to a certain Medaka Box doujin. The readers who guess correctly get some, baked by Naruto and Naruko themselves :)

* * *

**Released: Monday, February 03, 2013**


End file.
